Revenge
by derangedpieceofsnitzle
Summary: AU/TT:After the war with Voldemort, Harry expected a peaceful life, but it seems that fate isn't done with him yet. Betrayed by his closest friends and whom he considered as family, Harry decided that it's time for his Slytherin side to come to play. The Order is going to pay. No slash. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Hermione/Ginny!Bashing Good!Voldie
1. Chapter One: Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Credits goes toJ.K.Rowling.**

 _A/N: This is my first time writing a story/fanfic whatevs. Apologies for the spelling and grammar errors (I suck at them and it didn't help the fact that english isn't my mother tongue or that I'm always either zoned out or doodling during my english class...)._

Chapter One: Azkaban

Harry James Potter sat in his dreary Azkaban cell thinking.

He still couldn't believe that his so-called friends would betray him.

Everyone did exept Luna, Neville and the Weasley twins.

Those others who are always with him no matter what are already dead.

Like Remus and Sirius.

Well... maybe he did expect something like that from Ron.

He was too much of a jealous git.

But he never expected it from everyone else. He never expected that Hermione, who he considered to be like a sister, was merely being payed to be his friend.

Molly, the closest person to a mother that he ever had was stealing from his vault.

And Ginny, who he thought he loved was actually drugging him with love potions hoping that he would impregnate her so she could claim the title of Lady Potter and steal his gold.

They disgust him.

But, what disgusted and angered him the most was that Dumbledore was the mastermind to it all.

The old coot manipulated him his whole life and he, the oblivious, naive, idiotic person that he was, didn't even realized it.

They all want his fame. His money. And he unknowingly gave it to them.

The old goat visits him each year on his birthday, bluffing from how he put anger,hate and disgust wards around his muggle relatives making them hate him. To guilting him for causing his godfather's and millions of other people's deaths. And saying that he was nothing but a mindless puppet, a tool to him and telling him that every suffering and hardships that he had to go through were all caused by him.

His parents getting killed.

Sirius getting incarcerated.

Snape being a greasy git.

It was all because of Dumbassdore.

Harry should probably thank Dumbles pride though. The coot's ego seem to hold no bounds. And it was the only thing that enunciates how many years have passed.

It has been 6 years since he won the war.

6 years since he killed Voldemort.

6 years since his friends betrayal.

6 years since he was thrown by them into Azkaban without a trial.

6 years since he lost everything.

Simply because he was at their words _'too powerful and they didn't want another Dark lord to wreak havoc and spread panic to their peaceful lives.'_

The public immediately believed them after they made up a speech full of lies about him going dark years ago but he still remembered it like it only happened yesterday.

 _*flashback*_ _"We had been concerned about Harry since his first year" said Molly faking sadness. "Ron said he has been spreading rumors about his poor muggle relatives abusing him. I thought that Ron was only joking. When my sons Ron, Fred and George went to get him to the Burrow the summer before their second year. I have finally gotten to meet young Harry. Harry was such a dear. He was so polite! But too thin. So, I did what every mother do to a malnourished child. I tried to fatten him up. My twins said that those muggles were not feeding the poor child. I tried to got Harry to eat more. But as a mother to seven wonderful children, you could say that you could sense if there is something wrong with one. I went to investigate his muggle relatives. Why, they were a nice sort of family. I even had tea with his aunt. Apparently, his aunt was concerned about him. She said that she often caught him not eating then walking around the neighbourhood telling others that they starved him. She said that thankfully none of the neighbours fully believed him or her family reputation would be ruined and no one would become friends with her son. I, of course was curious on why their neighbours wouldn't believe the child. His aunt told me that her nephew had always been a strange troubled child that doctors say have a slight psycological problem. Some of the children reported of him bullying them. But none of the people that they told would believe them because Harry would put on an innocent façade. We chatted some more over tea until I left. When I reached the Burrow, I was given some time to think of the information that I gathered. I didn't want to believe it, but it seems that the boy-who-lived isn't exactly who we thought him to be." Molly dramatically finished with an obviously fake sad disapointed expression on her face but people seemed to believe her._ _Ron was next to speak. "I saw him collecting dark artefacts and practising dark spells" He stated bluntly._ _"I sometimes caught him reading books about the dark arts deep within the library."stated Granger. "He was always hiding at the back so he wouldn't get noticed by Madam Pince. I didn't tell anyone about it at first. I thought. Hoped. That Harry was merely reading it so he would be able to find out the counter spell of anything and everything that Voldemort casts. But, each day he seem to be delving deeper to it. I regretted not telling Headmaster Dumbledore immediately. It was all my fault. Now, its already too late. If I've known I would have-I should have-I-I" Hermione faked colapsed sobbing._ _*end of flashback*_

'The b*tch.' Harry thought.

A few brave people that tried to go gainst them were quickly sent to Azkaban. Mysteriously, none of them seem to be able to survive the night.

Luna and Neville also tried and gained quite a few supporters but they were quickly sent into St. Mungo's crazy ward with Hermione stating that they lost their minds during the incredibly traumatic memories and experiences of fighting against 'You-Know-Who'.

It gave Harry a short laugh that even after all these years she still couldn't say Voldemort's name.

Fred and George on the other hand, or Gred and Forge as they prefer, are suffering the same fate as Barty Crouch Jr. They are always kept under the imperious by their oh-so-"wonderful" 'family'.

Harry wished he could go back through time and correct his past mistakes.

He wished he hadn't viewed the world as black and white.

That dark is always bad and light as always good.

He wished he hadn't convinced the sorting hat to sort him to Gryffindor only because his first ever "friend" told him that all Slytherins were evil.

He wished that he wasn't so simple-minded. So foolish. So eager to please.

He certainly regretted not shaking Malfoy's hand back at Madam Malkins where he first met him.

Hell, he even regret killing Lord bloody Voldemort!

Harry wanted to get back at them.

To punish them of the crimes they have committed and families that they have destroyed just so they could gain a lot more. After all it was only fair.

Harry wanted revenge.

With that last thought, his cell exploded with a bright light.

When the Aurors reached his cell, they found it destroyed and a mess.

And Harry Potter has never to be seen again since then.

 _A/N: What do you think? Should Harry be single or not? I'm not quite sure about pairings yet. I'm not so much into romance or any lovey-dovey stuff actually...but I'll try my best. I guess there's a first time in everything!_


	2. Chapter Two: Nemesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: Nemesis

When Harry came to, he was confused. He doesn't even remember falling asleep. Nor did he have any nightmares.

The bed that he was laying on felt wonderful. Far better compared to his lumpy mattress in Azkaban.

Actually, it was the best one that he had ever layed upon. The mattress was so soft that he felt like he was floating on a cloud...or something.

Harry figured that he wasn't in danger. After all if someone wanted to kill him, he or she would have done it while he was still unconscious.

Harry slowly opened his eyes with great difficulty, only to close them once again for he was bombarded with a terribly bright light. He groaned and blinked rapidly. His eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the room he was currently in.

He felt around the bedside table for his glasses.

When he could finally see properly, he found himself in a luxuriously decorated room with what seems like a diamond chandelier on the ceiling, which was painted with clouds. Majestic corinthian columns lined the sides of the room and furnitures were made of gold and cushions were made of silks or velvets.

Everything seemed to have a greek design.

He was too busy admiring the room that he didn't notice someone enter.

"I see that you are awake." A melodious voice said.

Harry immediately tensed. And turned to face the person that spoke, who was also apparently his host.

"Um...Hi?" He said uncertainly.

He immediately felt wary.

The woman standing in front of him was incredibly beautiful and radiated both power and danger.

Someone any sane person would respect.

The woman have an incredibly stoic expression and has a slight almost unnoticeable twinkle in her eyes.

"Um...not to be rude but, where am I? Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Harry asked uneasily and trying to be polite.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you are in a place between time and space somewhere where the three Fates have absolutely no control over you." The woman said. "As for who I am, I am Nemesis. The Greek goddess of fairness, justice, balance and revenge. I am also known as Invidia in my Roman form but, I prefer to be called by my Greek aspect. And before you ask for proof," Nemesis grew taller and brighter showing Harry her godly form.

By the time she finished,and changed back to her smaller form, Harry was sure that his mouth was opened so wide jaw had probably dropped to the ground...If it were possible...

Nemesis, on the other hand, has her eyes shining with amusement apparently ditching the stoic expression.

She was visibly shaking at her poor attempt to stifle her laughter at the young hero's expression of pure shock and disbelief.

It took Harry 10 minutes for the information to sink in, 3 minutes to realize that he must've look like an idiot, 8 minutes to pick his jaw from the floor, plus another 5 to wipe the dumbfounded look off of his face.

After Nemesis finished laughing, which was roughly 15 minutes later.

She finally answered his last question. "You are here because your life has never been fair. You lived a life of lies and manipulation. In fact you have never even truly lived at all. You were raised as a sacrificial lamb, courtesy of your friends. And you wanted revenge. Who better help you achieve that other than me, the goddess of fair and just and revenge?"

"Wait so you're going to help me get revenge?"

"I am not exactly going to help young hero. Think of it as...placing you in the starting point of your path. Too much divine intervention is bad after all and it is forbidden based on the most ancient laws of the gods." the goddess said thoughtfully.

"What's the catch?" Harry blurted out. Then flushed red in embarrassment when he realized how rude he sounded. "Sorry..."he uttered. But Nemesis doesn't seemed fazed.

"Well...I admit that I do have an ulterior motive."she mused.

"Though it would help if you know what it is. The balance of light and darkness have not been balanced for more than a century. The light has been ruling for far too long. Passing up laws that endangers magic. In fact Hecate or Lady Magic as you wizards call her has been weakening. It won't be long before she won't be able to grant you mortals magic any longer. And only you can fix it."

Harry contemplated on the new information that he learned.

"Why me?"he asked.

"You because it was your choice that made a difference anyway. If you had been a Slytherin, or joined the dark or ,at the least, be neutral, the dark lord, Voldemort would have won. And you could save those others who don't deserve to die. So, do you accept the job?"

"Wait, do you mean that Voldemort's ideals are actually the right thing to do?" Harry asked,confused. "Didn't he want to kill all muggles and muggleborns?"

"No. That was what Dumbledore want people to think. Yes, Voldemort wanted purebloods to rule but that was only because the muggleborns no nothing about wizard politics and thus are pulling your society down to the mud."

"Wait you mean if muggleborns knew more about politics then-"

"Yes, he would have no problem with them."

"What about muggles? Why-"

"That, you have to ask him on your own." Nemesis said cryptically.

"I-" Harry pondered on his advantages and disadvantages.

'On one hand,' he thought 'I could get my revenge. And save Sirius, Remus, etc... Wait...what? How could I save those people who are already dead?'

"Well, the plan is to send you back to your eleven year old body, just before you received your Hogwarts letter."

'Wait, she could hear my thoughts!?'

"I wasn't listening to your thoughts young hero, you were speaking out loud. I could listen to your thoughts if you want me to, but I decided to give you some privacy while you decide." She said amused.

And of course Harry just had to answer with something profoundly intellectual like "oh..."

Harry continued thinking, making sure that he wasn't saying it out loud this time.

'Well aside for being able to save Sirius and Remus, I could also save my real friends from their terrible fates. I could also stop Snape's death. Maybe even befriend him and Malfoy. Hey, maybe I could stop Voldemort from trying to kill me and finally be able to have a peaceful life...well, as peaceful as my life could get. Over all it seems like a very fair deal.'

"I'll do it." Harry decided.

Nemesis seemed pleased and said "Very well hero, I must warn you that this would be your last and only chance to relive your life. If things didn't go as planned and you still didn't get vengeance as you have hoped then it would be your fault alone."

With that Nemesis started to chant in a very strange language and once again, Harry disappeared in an incredibly bright light.

 _A/n: Thank you to those people who pointed out my mistakes. I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a long time. In truth I totally forgot about this story...on the other hand, I decided that Harry would have no pairing in this story._ _I'm also planning on starting a new story that has a Harry/Fleur pairing (Ps: I have been reading quite a lot of romance and drama fanfics lately just so I can write one. I have concluded that romance and drama books are better and more bearable than movies of that genre since I also tried watching some and almost puked five minute afterwards...) since I have had this idea for a pretty long time and I feel that I should write/type it down before I forget..._


	3. Chapter Three: The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thoughts_ '

Chapter 3

For the second time in the last few hours, Harry woke up confused.

'Where the bloody hell am I?'

Then it hit him.

Literally.

His memory of the last few hours returned the exact same time he hit his head at the roof of his cupboard as he sat up hastily. Harry bit his tongue to muffle a loud yelp before dropping back into his 'bed', which was actually just an old dusty lumpy cot, rubbing the place where the wood hit his head that was already forming a slight bump.

He was back at the Dursleys.

Harry doesn't know what to feel.

Relieved? Happy? Excited?

He was back only living relatives that hated him which was once mutual, until he found out that they were actually being confundued by the old goat into hating him.

He decided on happy.

Happy that he could see them again.

Happy that the mistakes in his previous life wouldn't be repeated here. Including that chance to meet them, the real them, properly.

He remembered the manipulative bigot bragging about using a vase as the anchor of the ward.

 _#flashback#_

 _Harry watched as Dumbledore took his place in front of him. He was still in a state of constant denial to the fact that his friends threw him to prison a few weeks ago._

 _He watched as Dumbledore conjured a blinding neon orange and pink stripped couch in front of his cell._

 _Probably the most blindingly colorful thing that has ever been conjured and seen in Azkaban. Why? Well... Firstly, it's neon. No one ever brings a blindingly neon something in azkaban. EVER. Secondly, no one would even think of combining the two colors(exept Dumbledore). It's just far too...gastly. And Lastly...did I mention that it is bloody BLINDING._

 _And if the couch didn't blind you enough, the conjurer aka Albus Dumbledore could be seen wearing a ridiculously neon multi-colored robe._

 _It is greatly soothing to the eyes...NOT._

 _It was at times like this that Harry truly wondered if the old headmaster is colorblind. The bright colors hurt his poor eyes after weeks of seeing only dark shades of grey and occasionally the almost maroon red uniform of the passing patrol auror._

 _"Professor!" He exclaimed desperately. "Please I didn't do anything. Please let me out I didn't do it whatever they think I did. Please."_

 _He watched as Dumbledore merely stared at him while sucking on a peice of candy. Presumably a lemon drop. His eyes were twinkling merrily and he has his usual grandfatherly look._

 _Harry felt his hopes rising, believing that Dumbledore's next words must be good news. 'I mean this is Albus Dumbledore' he thought. 'The leader of the light. The kindest fairest person in the bloody universe. The Merlin reincarnate. He wouldn't just let me stay here for doing absolutely nothing undeserving.'_

 _Sadly, he was wrong._

 _Harry felt his hopes about to reach its peak. He was about to break into dance about finally going free. When the next thing he saw chilled him straight to the bone._

 _Albus Dumbledore smirked._

 _Albus bloody Dumbledore bloody smirked._

 _Albus freaking Dumbledore, the man who believes that everyone has good in them, even Voldemort, and always looks at the positive side of people smirked at him...coldly...cruelly._

 _Harry could practically hear his rising hope breaking into thousands of teeny tiny little pieces._

 _Surely this is just a joke. It must be...it just has to be._

 _"Harry Potter..."the old headmaster drawled._

 _Harry paled. He swear it sounded just like Malfoy._

 _"It is...wonderful to see you for the first time in the past few weeks." He continued_

 _Harry shook his head in denial, 'nononononono...' he chanted in his thoughts.'Maybe it's just Malfoy polyjuiced and trying to make fun of me...yeah, that's definitely it.' Though he had a feeling that it was definitely not it._

 _"I must say, I am impressed by the way you defeated Tom-"_

 _'Yup, definitely not Malfoy or a random deatheater.' he grimace._

 _"-Who knew the greatest dark lord in history will be defeated by merely the disarming charm. I really hadn't even included the thought that you might survive."_

 _Harry was silent with shock on what his mentor is saying._

 _"Alot has happened in the past weeks. I think I shall inform you of what is happening in the outside world while you're here, as your...birthday present."_

 _The headmaster threw a stack of newspapers at him._

 _Harry was too shocked to move. Today is his 18 birthday. He watched as Dumbledore threw another lemon drop into his mouth whilst watching him._

 _Harry warily took the papers and started to read._

 _What he read made him want to cry._

 _ **HARRY POTTER TURNING DARK - FRIENDS CONFIRM**_

 _ **GINNY WEASLEY DOSED WITH LOVE POTION - CONFIRMED BY HEALERS**_

 _ **AUROR HEAD RONALD WEASLEY PROCLAIMES WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES ARE TO BE KILLED ON SIGHT**_

 _ **NEWLY APPOINTED HEAD OF DMLE HERMIONE GRANGER DECLARES PEOPLE WITH CREATURE BLOOD ARE NOT INCLUDED IN HUMAN RIGHTS**_

 _ **MINISTER MOLLY WEASLY ORDERS THE DESTRUCTION OF EVERYTHING LABELED AS DARK**_

 _ **NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AND LUNA LOVEGOOD CONFINED IN JANUS THICKEY WARD IN SAINT MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES**_

 _ **UNDERSECRETARY PERCY WEASLEY ORDERED FOR THE MALFOY FAMILY TO BE BANISHED FROM THE WIZARDING WORLD**_

 _ **FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY MISSING - MINISTRY SUSPECTS HARRY POTTER SUPPORTERS**_

 _"What-" Harry said weakly tasting bile from his throat._

 _"Let's start from the beginning shall we..." said Dumbledore._

 _And with that Dumbledore recounted from the start where the last divination professor died of old age and he was finding a replacement for him. "Then I met Sybil Trelawney. A person who claims to be related to the great seer Cassandra Trelawney and is interested for a job. I invited her to my office for a job interview. I thought she was just just a joke and was going to dismiss her when she started sprouting a prophecy out of no where. It went like this... The one with the power to end light's reign approaches... Born to those that has trice defied the dark... Born as the seventh month dies... And he shall be marked by the sun,but he will have a power he knows not... and he and the dark shall help one another for neither can live as the mother dies... the one with the power to end light's reign will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

 _Dumbledore continued on and on about how he obliviated Trelawney and purposely moving it to Hogshead the next day. He also made sure Snape overheard the fake prophecy to report to the dark lord so he would kill him and his parents._

 _He told him that he was supposed to die that night as to his plans, but he managed to do the virtually impossible._

 _He survived the killing curse._

 _Dumble's carefully laid out plans were destroyed that night so he had to improvise. He sent Harry to the Dursleys along with the hate ward with a vase as its anchor. He also took precautions this time and putted a compulsion charm so they would never throw out the vase or Harry._

 _#end flashback#_

The question is which was-...is the vase?

There are alot of vases in the Dursley household. He has to make sure that he accidentally (on purpose) broke the right one.

He only got one chance or risk getting punished by his uncle painfully.

He needed to plan this carefully. The breaking of the cursed vase would either alert Dumbles or trigger something that would be harmful to the Dursleys(he wouldn't put it past Dumbles), or even both.

'Okay, how do I do this...?'he pondered. 'I need to somehow destroy it without the senile old fool knowing...in which he will find out when one of his trinkets stopped moving...

...Harry facepalmed

'Idiot' he thought

He didn't need to destroy it. He only need to move it to a place where his relatives couldn't get near it or bury it far enough underground that the earth's magic would interfere and obscure the spell.

'Well obviously I'll have to go with the burying plan,' he thought. I think the Dursleys won't take it nicely to me just randomly leaving with a vase, plus he wouldn't have enough time to find a secure location...not that they would take destroying their garden nicely, but it is easier, not to mention faster to accomplish.

He's gonna ruin every single bloody plans and manipulations of Albus far-too-many-names Dumbledore.

He swear it.


	4. Author's Note

A/n: So so so very sorry I haven't updated for a very long time. I'm not sure when I'll update next but I promise that the next chapter is already being written. I apologise again for the long wait. I really have no excuse except for the fact that I have been really busy with school. Yup, if you don't know yet that I'm still in school, well then now you know. I hate physics...and trigonometry...and school. Give me more or less a month or two and I swear the next chapter will be up. Aside from that I made a Divergent fic. Yay. You must br thinking, "Oh, so she has time to make another fic but can't f-ing even update this one," well I did warn you in my profile that I sometimes jump from fandom to fandom. I have been pretty much obsessed with Divergent these past few months so...yeah. Please forgive me? And I am not grovelling. I repeat I am NOT. Oh, and if you are also a Divergent fan, check my story out, I will be posting it in a few minutes. Thanks.


End file.
